


A Terrible Dichotomy

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Hank learns that Connor is alive, and is nearly spilt in two.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place before the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Terrible Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

“Connor Stern is alive.” Flight Director Jeffrey Fowler’s words slammed into Hank’s chest, compressing it with the same force as the MAV’s launch off Mars. He made himself take a breath.

With four weighted words and six stunning syllables, Hank Anderson was split in two. He was sure the human mind was not meant to feel such elation and horror simultaneously. His thoughts stuck fast, overwhelmed with the knowledge that Connor was alive, then sank into the devastating pit of “I left him there” before swooping to the dizzying precipice of “how is he going to survive until rescue, alone?” It was a terrible dichotomy.

Distantly he heard the remainder of Fowler’s video message, though his eyes didn’t see it. When it ended, there was a moment of silence from his crew before they all talked at once. They’d gathered around the computer monitor to watch the message, filled only with curiosity. But now they overflowed with consternation and questions and assurances and solace, and Hank couldn’t handle any of it right now. He mumbled something that meant absolutely nothing and left the room.

He walked on autopilot down the corridor to his quarters, hardly seeing the floor in front of him. But when he passed a closed door, he paused. He had been the one to close it last. It was Hank who had entered Connor’s room after Mars, Hank who had tidied up and put away. Now, the door was smooth beneath his fingertips, and Connor was alive. _He was alive_. But he was not here, and there was no guarantee he’d be here again. So Hank left that door sealed and walked on.

Alone in his quarters, he sank onto his bed, face buried in his hands. He had been strong, stoic, and calm, focusing solely on keeping his crew safe and sane on their long journey back. But the fissure carved through him, the hope and the fear, left him weak. For the first time since the MAV rocketed off the surface of Mars short one precious crewmember, Hank cried.


End file.
